Buried Past
by Mongoose Bites Yer Arse
Summary: Alternative Universe-Sephiroth has found a prodige, but he has also found prophesies concerning her...The Unholy Angel....
1. Gabe's History to date

©Blood of Sephiroth 2001

Buried Past 

**__**

_'I know nothing of my past and less of my future.'_

_Gabe Xavier_

Disclaimer:**_ I own none of the FFVII Characters, but Gabe is mine! All mine, you hear me!!!!_**

Prologue & Gabe's History to date 

Gabe ducked into the hallway, her prize clutched posessivly to her chest. That had been too close.

The young girl tip-toed back to her room, the doll still in her hands, and she made her way through the gloom and moonlight to her room mate, Eloise, and placed the doll in her bed, rewarded with the small smile from the young girl as Eloise tucked the doll out of sight.

'Thank you.' She whispered. Gabe didn't smile, but she patted the sick girl's hand before going back to her bed, barely disturbed by the whooping cough of Eloise.

Next morning, Gabe went over to check on Eloise as the sun rose and warmed the frigid orphanage room, revealing the squalid conditions they had to live in. Gabe got to the bed, but she sensed something was wrong. Eloise's face was smiling, but it was too pale. The eyes were shut, whereas usually she would be awake at the slightest noise. And she was too cold as Gabe shook her friend. With the child's uncanny sense of death, Gabe knew without question that Eloise had gone. Gabe took the doll out from under Eloise's covers, hugging it to her chest as she crept back to her bed and hid it under her loose floorboard. She curled back up on her bed, waiting for the door to be unlocked, no tears falling from her eyes, no emotion shown on the seven year old's face.

When a government agent came in and saw the conditions that the forty or so children in the orphanage were forced to live in, the orphanage was closed down and the children given to foster parents. That was when Gabe was ten. From there she was shipped from family to family, always told that 'she was a cold child' and that she was always suffering from depression. That and the fact she kept on running away.

Finally Gabe was shoved into SOLDIER when she was fourteen, where she was put through hell....


	2. Hell's Angel

©Blood of Sephiroth 2001

Buried Past 

Disclaimer: I own none of the FFVII Characters, but Gabe is mine! All mine, you hear me!!!!

Chapter One: Hell's Angel 

__

Gabe flew down the hall, her long black hair flying out behind her and her green eyes terrified as her lithe form darted through the crowd. The tough girls were after her again, and if she didn't escape them then she was in deep trouble. She had been caught by them once, and that was an experiance she never wanted to repeat. 

Gabe ran full into a tall someone with silver hair, but she only paused long enough to say a hurried 'sorry' before she was on her way again, the person bowled over by the bullies as they barged past. Gabe skidded out into the field, where she knew she could out run the bullies.

That is, until she tripped.

In no time at all, the bullies had caught up with her.

'Hello, Gabe.' One of them, tall with a face that looked like it had been caught in a lift door, taunted her, gesturing for two of her cronies to hold Gabe down. Gabe looked up into the other's eyes, her green ones showing no emotion whatsoever.

'Let's see if we can make you scream today.'

The crowd sniggered. Gabe gave no reply, her green eyes still emotionless. The other was getting annoyed with that, so she kicked Gabe in the stomach, looking satisfied at the result. Gabe lurched forward and dropped to her hands and knees as the cronies let her go. The bully kicked her in the side, sending her sprawling. She waited for Gabe to get up.

Gabe stood, winded and in pain, but her eyes still gave no emotion. This enraged the bully, and she came in and slapped Gabe around the face. 

That was it for Gabe.

Her eyes finally showed emotion, a hatred so violent that the girls stepped back for a second, only to come in again, taunting her. They knew that she hated fighting. That was why they were trying to get a rise out of her.

'Back off.'

The voice was low, barely audible, a growl, but the bullies heard it. Gabe was standing still, blood running from the cut in her lip, her eyes figurativly burning holes in the leader's head. The crowd silenced as the leader took a step forward.

'Aw, wassup, Angel?'

The crowd laughed again as the leader looked around and grinned. Gabe shut her eyes. She hated that name. 

'I said back off. Or else.' Not much of a threat, seeing as how she had no idea how she was going to fight her way out of this one.

The leader stepped back in mock fear, a comical look of terror on her face as the crowd howled. Still grinning, the bully punched Gabe in the face. 

Gabe lost all cohesion.

As the bully laughed, Gabe cut off the laughter with a lightning quick kick to the girl's knee, hearing the bone break. As the bully writhed at her feet, Gabe didn't let the amazement she was feeling show on her face as a boy came up to her and went to punch her. Gabe caught his hand and twisted, the bones breaking. She absently kicked him in the side and let him drop, her eyes staring off into space. The whole group came for her, all five of them, and she ducked and dodged for as long as she could, not seeing much past the mass of blue uniforms trying to pile on top of her. Gabe finally got annoyed, however, and started to walk away. This was fairly pointless.

But the gang weren't going to let her get away that easily.

'After her! She's getting away!'

Gabe sighed and turned to the one who had spoke.

'Look, just leave me alone. I am not in the mood.'

The bully got right in her face.

'Well, I am in the mood, and you know what? You shouldn't be in SOLDIER. Girls as pretty as you are only good for a fling, not for a fight. Now, I am going to show you how good I am at fighting, and then, if there's enough of you left, I'll show you how good I am at fucking.'

Gabe backed off a little. 'Your funeral.' She shrugged. It wasn't like she came with no training.

This enraged the bully. The group came for her again, and this time Gabe didn't dodge. She ducked under one punch and kicked the legs out from underneath a girl, her jaw connecting with Gabe's knee with a sharp crack. Then Gabe saw what she'd been dreading the most: Two high ranking SOLDIERs. Damn.

Gabe smacked the heal of her hand into someone's face, elbowed a person behind her in the stomach and hearing the whoosh of breath being expelled, and kneed the guy who'd threatend her in the groin. The last person ran at her from behand and she spun and did a round house kick to the head. The guy spiralled down, hitting his head on the surface of the field.

Gabe stood breathless, groaning bodies littered around her, as she looked up at the two officers standing not far away. Her heart fell when she saw who it was.

Sephiroth and Zack. 

Major bummer.

Miserably, she walked over to them as Zack beckoned to her. She stopped a little in front of them, her eyes fixed solidly on the ground as she saluted them.

'What's your name?'

Gabe glanced up to the speaker, General Sephiroth, and looked down again.

'Gabe Xavier, sir.'

Gabe almost flinched as Zack changed position. Zack saw this.

'Hey, no worries, Gabe. When you ran into my friend here,' Zack indicated Sephiroth and grinned when Gabe looked at him wide-eyed, 'in the corridor, we figured you were in trouble. But when we got out here, it looked like you had handled everything. You gave them fair warning, so you aren't in trouble.'

Zack walked over to the leader who was still writhing in pain. 'And I'll personally make sure that these scumbags can have latrine duty for their time in my section.' He added, scowling at the girl.

Turning back to Gabe, who was standing there looking at them both in disbelief, he nodded to her.

'How come you didn't use your weapon?' Zack asked, noticing the two ninja swords at her back.

'B-because I didn't need to.'

Zack's face broke into a grin. The girl was obviously a ninja, or she wouldn't have the swords. She was tall and graceful, her black hair tied in a loose pony tail. She had delicate, cat-like features, perfectly accented by the clothes she wore. Black jeans, a black tee-shirt and worn leather shoulder pads, the straps for the crossing scabbards crossing over her chest. Her forearms were covered with white fabric casts, the fingers cut out for ease of movement.

'Well, you can use your fists well. Where did you train?' Sephiroth asked her. Gabe shrugged, still a little overwhelmed.

'I picked it up.'

Sephiroth's eyes went wide as he shook his head in wonder.

'Picked it up....'

Zack glanced over to the General, grinning. It had taken Sephiroth three years to master the art of hand-to-hand combat, and he still prefered his Masamune.

'Well, get your stuff from your dorm, Gabe Xavier, and come to room 503 in the West dorms.' Zack ordered Gabe. Gabe's eyes went wide as she realised where she was going.

'The....the West dorms?' She asked, hardly believing it.

'Yep. After you've dropped your stuff there, come and meet in the West gym, capiche?'

Gabe only nodded. She gave a hurried salute and raced off to her dorm. Sephiroth gazed after her.

'A natural born Ninja. And the files say she's an orphan?' He asked Zack, his second in command. They had had their eyes on Gabe for a while as a second SOLDIER to mentor with that Cloud Strife, but had never got round to the mentor tests. Now that they had seen what she could do....

Zack nodded. 'Started off in an illegal orphanage, got shipped from parent to parent, then got shoved here. She didn't want to come at first, and made it known to the teachers.'

'Anything of her past?' Sephiroth continued. Zack shook his head as they walked back to the gym where Cloud was currently training.


	3. Currently Amazed

©Blood of Sephiroth 2001

Buried Past 

Disclaimer: I own none of the FFVII Characters, but Gabe is mine! All mine, you hear me!!!!

Chapter Two: Currently Amazed 

__

Gabe almost couldn't believe it. Her, being mentored by the great General and his second in command, Zack! There hadn't been this much excitement since that boy with the gravity-defying blond-gold spikes, Cloud had disappeared off with them. It didn't take Gabe long to gather up her stuff, consisting mostly of her lesson books and material concerning Ninja. And, of course, Eloise's doll. She was on her way out when a large body blocked her path.

'And where do you think you are going, Angel?'

Gabe looked up at the girl who blocked her way.

'To the West dorms.' Gabe replied sweetly, pushing past her and almost skipping with excitement. If only Eloise could see her now....

Gabe made it to the dorms with no further mishap, dumping her stuff on the bed and then making her way to the gym. She glanced through the doors into the huge room, wall bars hanging unused on three walls. Along the fourth wall and covering a full third of the huge room's floor was a thick mat which Gabe recognised was used to train in Martial Arts. The room was only occupied by three people, one with long, spiked black hair which would be Zack, one with incredibly long, straight silver hair, wearing black leather. That would be the General. The last was a petite figure, a little shorter then Zack, with blond spikes. Gabe smiled. That would be Cloud, future First Class. Same as her. Gabe opened the doors quietly and walked in with the silence that only a Ninja could.

She stood next to Zack as the General and he watched Cloud go through a few excersises. Cloud moved with grace and balance, the huge sword he used flowing through the air. The sword was almost identical to Zack's huge sword that was slung across his back.

'Gabe Xavier, sir, reporting for duty.' Gabe stood to attention as Cloud finished, giving Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack a bad jump. Three hands went to their respective weapons, only to be lowered as the owners saw who it was.

Zack returned the salute. 'At ease. And call me Zack.' Gabe stood comfortably, noticing Cloud checking her out curiously.

'Cloud, this is Gabe Xavier, the Ninja. Gabe, this is Cloud Strife. I'm pretty sure you probably know each other already, but it doesn't hurt to check.' Sephiroth made the introductions with a half-smile on his lips. 'You two will be training partners during your mentorship time. We haven't really got a Ninja here to help you, Gabe, but I can teach from the sword perspective. It looks like you don't need teaching on the hand-to-hand combat side, though.' Sephiroth added. Gabe nodded, feeling a little dizzy. Things had happened so fast!

Zack stepped in. 'For the moment, however, we want to see how well you do against each other. So spar! No blood drawn this time, Cloud.' The man looked at Cloud from under a frown. Cloud grinned and nodded, taking a high-low stance in front of Gabe. Gabe reached behind and drew her two swords, the blades giving a faint _snick as they left the scabbards. Gabe flicked her wrists a couple of times, the blades whirring through the air. _

The two circled, each one giving the odd lunge as they felt the other's strength. Cloud moved in and tried to get in a diagonal swipe, but Gabe's left blade came up and stopped the blade in mid air, the right whirring in and stopping inches from Cloud's neck. Gabe heard the hiss of breath from between Cloud's clenched teeth as he realised how fast Gabe was. Zack clapped appreciatively.

Cloud spun away, a little warier now, and he carried on circling, waiting for his next chance. Gabe lunged in, feinted to the right and then moved to the left, trying to get a blade in, but Cloud stayed with her, the huge sword ready to block whenever she thrusted in with her sword. This went on for about five minutes before Cloud started coming back with attacks of his own, trying to break through Gabe's defences, but again, her blades were too fast. And right in the middle of one of his attacks, she hooked an ankle behind his and pulled him off balance. His sword fell to the floor with a clatter and he followed soon after, Gabe's blades at his throat.

'Nicely done, Gabe. And you too, Cloud.' Sephiroth smiled. Gabe smiled at Cloud, stood up and held a hand out to help him up. Cloud grinned back and took it.

'Cloud, how come Gabe beat you? Just out of curiousity, mind.' Zack asked Cloud as he picked up his sword.

'She's too damn fast, Zack. And the fact she has two blades....but I didn't expect her to use a stunt like that on me.' Cloud answered, resheathing his sword as Gabe flicked hers up in the air, caught them and replaced them into their sheaths.

Zack wagged a finger under his nose. 'Never underestimate anyone, Cloud. Especially a Ninja. Now, it's roughly lunch, so you guys go grab some food.'

Cloud grinned sheepishly and glanced at Gabe, who nodded. 'Okay, Zack. See you guys later!' Cloud yelled to Sephiroth as he and Gabe ran out of the gym.

Once they got out of the gym, Cloud looked at Gabe.

'You seriously a Ninja?' He asked, his quiet voice curious. Gabe nodded. 'And you are going to be mentored by Sephiroth?' Gabe nodded again.

They reached the mess hall, jam packed with blue uniforms. She and Cloud stuck out like sore thumbs in their everyday clothes. Cloud was wearing a purple sleevles top and purple leather trousers, and she was in her Ninja clothes.

Together they chose a table with no one sitting at it, grabbing their lunch from the bench. Talk turned to their hometowns, Cloud telling her about the beautiful Nibelheim Mountains. Gabe listened in silence.

'So where do you come from?' Cloud asked her, finishing his description. Gabe paused for a couple of seconds.

'I honestly don't know. I was in an orphanage when I was little, then I got shipped from place to place.' She told him. Cloud looked a little shocked.

'So you don't know your parents? Not even what they did?'

Gabe shook her head. 'I know nothing of my past and less of my future.'

Cloud looked at her for a moment, a little unsure what to do. He grinned.

'No prob, while you're in SOLDIER. You have your future sorted for the next few years at least.'

Gabe nodded, smiling herself. They both finished their meal in silence, then made their way outside, waiting for the buzzer to tell them to go back to their dorms.

While they were waiting, Cloud pulled out his sword and started to clean it. Gabe did the same, looking critically at her materia. She had the basic elements of ice, fire and lightning, as well as a Summon and a couple of Command materias. From the looks of it that's what Cloud had too.

Gabe rearranged her materia until she was satisfied with it, looking up when the buzzer went. She and Cloud stood up, resheathing their weapons as they made their way back to the dorm. They met Sephiroth and Zack as they were coming out of Zack's room.


	4. Biking on an Open Road

©Blood of Sephiroth 2001

Buried Past 

**__**

Disclaimer: I own none of the FFVII Characters, but Gabe is mine! All mine, you hear me!!!!

**__**

**_Chapter Three: Biking on an open road_**

'Ah, good. We were just going to come and find you. Time for a bit of tutoring.' Zack grinned nastily at Cloud, who mock groaned. 'Cloud, you'll be with me, and Gabe, you are with Sephiroth. All to the gym, then!' 

The four walked to the gym, joined by a couple of First and Second Class SOLDIERs, and the pairs broke off. Sephiroth disappeared into the weapons locker and brought out a sword that was similar to his Masamune. Handing it to her, Sephiroth watched as Gabe found the balance almost immediatly, almost instinctively. She held it parallel to the floor, frowning in concentration. Sephiroth drew his own sword.

'There are several ways of holding a Masamune sword. One is how you are holding it now. Another way, the way I prefer to hold it, is like this.' So saying, Sephiroth kept the sword parallel to the ground, bringing it up to eye level and bringing the hilt up past his ear, so his eyes were looking down the length of the blade. Gabe copied him, moving from position to position gracefully. Sephiroth lowered his sword and watched her, satisfied that she had it right. Then he went on to show her the different ways of handling it when attacking someone. By the end of the session, she knew enough to spar with Sephiroth to a certain degree. She confessed that she still preferred her shorter blades, but Sephiroth smiled and said that that was okay.

'You can keep hold of that Masamune, if you want. Keep practicing with it.' He told her. Gabe's eyes opened wide.

'You sure?'

Sephiroth found himself looking into those green eyes, lost for a moment. He shook himself mentally.

'Yes, of course I am. Now go. You and Cloud have a free period.' Sephiroth dismissed her. Gabe and Cloud joined up at the entrance.

'Let's take a walk.' Cloud suggested. Gabe nodded, the Masamune still out. She noticed that she didn't have a scabbard she could use.

'I need to get this sheathed, though.' She told Cloud, indicating the sword. Cloud nodded.

'You'll need a clip scabbard for that. Too long to draw.' Gabe looked at him.

'What's a clip scabbard?' She asked.

'A clip scabbard is where instead of a pouch of leather for the blade, the sword is held in by clips, so that you don't have to draw it. You just release the clips and take it out.' Cloud explained. Gabe grinned and nodded.

'You mean like the General's?' Gabe couldn't see herself with the replica of the Masamune on her back like her hero Sephiroth. Cloud looked at her.

'Yep. You worship Sephiroth too? And yet you don't want to be in SOLDIER?' He asked. Gabe shook her head.

'Didn't, Cloud. I'm not so sure now.'

The two friends went to the weapons master, who very quickly got down one of Sephiroth's old clip scabbards and handed it to her. He also gave her a scabbard for her bike. Gabe grinned as they walked out, the Masamune sitting comfortably on her back.

'Let's go for a ride!' She grinned at Cloud, gesturing to the motorbike shed, where she had her own personal bike. Her current mum and dad were rich, and while they didn't particaly like their daughter, they bought her a lot of expensive presents, the Ducati RR500 Ripwheel being one of them. Gabe also had another motorbike that she only used occasionaly, a Virago 250 that was a little small for her.

Cloud nodded, frowning.

'But I have to put up with the standard issue bikes. They really reek.' He complained. He knew Gabe had a bike; he had seen her out on it several times during free period.

Gabe's grin grew wider as she led the way to the shed. They walked deeper into the gloom until they reached the back, where Gabe flicked on a light switch, illuminating two shapes covered with a tarp. Gabe whisked the tarp off, revealing the sleek black Ripwheel, fitting the scabbard onto it, and the stormy grey Virago. Cloud fell in love with the Virago as soon as he saw it. He ran a reverant hand over the tank, whistling appreciativly.

'And your ma bought these for you?' He asked. Gabe shook her head, wiping her hands off on an oily cloth.

'Nah. Only the Virago. I saved up and bought the Ducati. You can have the Virago, if you want.' She added, waving Cloud's protests down. 'It would go rusty otherwise. I can't use it.'

Gabe got two helmets down off the rack, a grey one for Cloud with a jagged streak of blue lightning going down across the back, and a black one for her. Her helmet was plain, adorned only with two white angel wings painted on the sides.

'Nice helmet.' Cloud said as he strapped his on. He looked at his watch. 'We've got about an hour till free period's over. 'Kay?' Gabe nodded, tightening up her straps.

A few minutes later found them roaring down the road into down town Midgar. They didn't go to the slums, however, going in the opposite direction and biking through the lush if slightly artifical greenery that the richer sections were blessed with. The two had good fun, barrelling down the deserted streets at stupid speeds, arriving back at the SOLDIER training base breathless. They wheeled their bikes back in the shed, covered them up and walked back to the West dormatries.

They were cutting across the field when suddenly Cloud and Gabe found themselves surrounded by about ten people, both boys and girls from Gabe's and Cloud's old dorm.

'Well, look who it is.' One of the boys sneered as Gabe scanned the surrounding area. They were too far away from the buildings to call for help, and at this time of day, the field and training area were totally deserted.

'Oh bugger.' Cloud whispered, but Gabe wasn't listening. She was staring into space, her face absolutely expressionless as the gang muttered at them and laughed. Cloud nudged Gabe.

'So, er, when do we run?' He asked. Gabe looked at him. She was about to speak when she recieved a punch in the gut and a kick in her knee. She heard Cloud go down beside her, but she concentrated on blocking out the pain in her knee, rolling out from under the hand that pinned her down and springing back up, her Ninja blades almost seeming to leap into her hands. Gabe saw Cloud vainly trying to fight back, most of the gang pounding him into the ground. Gabe's eyes narrowed, and she leapt up in the air, screaming out a battle cry in a language only she understood.

'Karae manti kri!' (A/N I have no idea what that means. I'm pretty sure that it is no language spoken on Earth, and I am just making it up as I go along. )

The gang looked up at her as she landed in the middle of them, her green eyes blazing. Gabe stayed sane enough to remember not to stab them, giving them the full compliment of kicks and hits with the hilts of her swords. Five minutes later found her standing breathless, surrounded once again by a bunch of groaning bodies. Gabe sheathed her swords, the fire in her eyes burning out, and turned to Cloud. He was concious, and considering the pounding he took, he wasn't in too bad a shape. Gabe cast a Cure over him, watching as some of the cuts and bruises melted away.

She held a hand out to him, which he took.

'That was amazing!' Cloud managed to croak. Gabe smiled and shook her head.

'My form was off.'

'What was that you yelled?' Cloud asked.

'What, karae manti kri? It's Wutanise, I think, and it means 'death to the unholy' or something like that.' Gabe replied. Cloud looked at her for a long moment.

They reached the West dorm, late of course, with Gabe supporting Cloud. Sephiroth and Zack were stood outside, frowns on their faces until they saw the shape that Cloud was in. As Zack supported Cloud for the rest of the way, Gabe's knee no longer could be ignored. Her leg gave out from under her, and Sephiroth just managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

'You okay, Xavier?' He asked her as Gabe leant onto his shoulder. Gabe looked round into his eyes....and lost her breath.

His eyes were as green as hers, glowing with the same intensity, intelligence sparking and whirling behind the green glass.

Gabe suddenly realised he was looking into her eyes, and as much as she didn't want to, Gabe looked down at the ground, breaking the tangiable connection between the two. The world returned, bland, grey and boring as ever, Zack watching them in the distance.

'I'm fine, sir.' Gabe replied, not able to hide the tiny sigh that escaped her.

Sephiroth supported her the rest of the way in, his own feelings in a total muddle. Her eyes were just as intense as his, almost as if she had been given the SOLDIER dose of Mako already.

As Sephiroth and Gabe walked in, Cloud was recounting to Zack the things that Gabe did as Gabe was lowered onto the bed so that the doctor could check her knee. The knee was swollen, and an ugly blue colour. The doctor looked up at Gabe.

'The knee is badly bruised. Another step and you would've dislocated it. And you fought on this?' He asked Gabe, frowning. Gabe shrugged, then winced as the action pulled on her bruised stomach.

'I had to, or Cloud would be mincemeat.'

Zack whistled and the doctor shook his head. 'Then by all rights you should be in agony. How did you do it?' The doctor asked. Gabe looked confused.

'I blocked out the pain. I always block out any distractions before a fight. Doesn't anyone else in SOLDIER do that?' Gabe asked, looking totally confused as Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack shook their heads.

Then Cloud spoke up.

'Is that why you phased out before they hit you?' 

Gabe nodded, then winced as the doctor finished dressing the knee.

'You won't be able to walk on that properly for at least a week, let alone fight on it.' He informed her, sounding slightly satisfied. Gabe sighed and nodded, glancing at Sephiroth before averting her eyes.

'I dunno, Gabe, your first day in and you are already in trouble.' Zack ruffled Gabe's now unruly black hair. Gabe gave him a half grin. _Was that disappointment I saw on Sephiroth's face?_

The doctor passed crutches to Gabe, showing her how to walk on them. Gabe walked back to the West gym with the group, Sephiroth walking beside her to catch her if she fell. The young Ninja awarded him a small smile.

'I'm sorry about this, sir.' She said, her eyes looking down at the ground as they walked through the doors. She seemed to be looking at the floor a lot more often these days.

Sephiroth dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

'It's not a problem, Gabe. And call me Sephiroth.'

Gabe looked up at Sephiroth, hardly believing that he would let her use his name rather then the more respectful 'sir'.

Gabe got totally bored as she sat and watched the three train. She fretted as Cloud walked with her to their rooms.

'Damn! My first bloody day being mentored by Sephiroth and I get injured!' She whined at Cloud. Cloud grinned as they reached her room. 

'Y'know something, Gabe?'

Gabe turned to him, frowning slightly.

'I think you and Sephiroth will get on fine. He likes you already, and it took him about three weeks to like me.'

Gabe's eyes widened. 'You serious?' 

Cloud nodded, his eyes sparkling. 'Now get to bed. If I remember you rightly, you'll be out of those crutches and training by tomorrow evening.' Cloud gave Gabe a gentle push into her room. Gabe grinned back.

Laying down to sleep, Gabe stared at the ceiling, thinking about the day and being in SOLDIER in general.

When she had first gone to the new family, she had been kicked out and forgotten so many times that she didn't care where she ended up. The Jacksons seemed nice enough, and for a month or so they got on well. But then they found that Gabe 'didn't live up to their expectations' as a daughter, that she was too cold, and 'didn't fit into today's society'. A loner, in other words. The family tried everything to make Gabe happy, but they found she was happiest when allowed to do her thing, when she had a good bike under her and an open road, and especially while she was practicing martial arts and fighting. They bought her the best tutors money could buy, but by the end of the year, she was far outstripping even the masters knowledge of the Ninja.

At last, totally fustrated with their 'daughter', they pushed her, against Gabe's will, into being a SOLDIER. Strange, that. She loved fighting, and her hero was a SOLDIER first class, but she didn't want to be in SOLDIER.

Gabe started to turn over when a pain in her knee reminded her that she couldn't. She sighed, thinking that she would never fall asleep, and five minutes later, she was snoring her head off.


	5. Hidden Knowledge

©Blood of Sephiroth 2001

Buried Past 

**__**

Disclaimer: I own none of the FFVII Characters, but Gabe is mine! All mine, you hear me!!!!

Chapter Four: Hidden Knowledge 

Sephiroth paced in his room, thinking, his second in command watching his friend closely.

'So what are you going to do? Tell her?' Zack broke the silence. Sephiroth had just finished explaining to Zack about Gabe's hidden past. And Zack was worried for his friend.

Sephiroth shook his head. 'No. Too risky. Can you imagine what Hojo will do to her if he found out?'

Zack shuddered. Yes, he could imagine. 'So....we just carry on as normal? How many more years until she completes SOLDIER training?' 

Sephiroth stopped pacing and faced Zack. 'One, maybe two years. But at the rate she's going, I would say less then that.'

Zack sat back and whistled. 'That's fast, my friend. And you say it's natural? Someone who's born a Ninja?'

Sephiroth started pacing and nodded. He was worried for Gabe. Being a natural Ninja was the best part. It was the other side he was worried about....

Next morning, Gabe almost bounced out of bed. Almost. Until she remembered her knee. 

Second day of training! And Cloud was right. Gabe could walk on her knee already. She got dressed into her Ninja outfit, ready for a walk if nothing else. At least she'd be left alone now. 

Gabe heard a knock at her door, and she opened it to reveal the grinning face of Zack. 

'Mornin', Gabe!' He said. 'How's the knee?'

'Almost perfect, thanks.' She replied brightly. Zack stood by as Gabe walked out of the room. She looked up and saw Cloud and Sephiroth standing on the other side.

'Breakfast, anyone?' Zack asked, just as Gabe's stomach gave a huge rumble. Gabe flushed as Cloud tried to stop laughing.

/She looks better today/

//Huh?//

/Huh?/

Gabe shook her head as she noticed Sephiroth do the same. Their eyes met, both confused.

//That you?// Gabe asked cautiously. Sephiroth's confused frown deepened slightly.

/Who, me? Yeah....is that you, Gabe?/ Sephiroth replied telepathically. Gabe nodded.

'Weird....' She muttered.

'What's up, Gabe?' Zack asked, looking from one to the other. Without breaking eye contact with Sephiroth, Gabe answered.

'Nothing....'

Sephiroth looked down, utterly confused. He had heard people's thoughts before, pictures and murmers, but that went with the job. He had never had a telepathic link with anyone before.

//You still there?// Gabe's voice asked in his mind. Sephiroth looked back up at her as they started to walk to the mess hall.

/Yeah....This is weird./ Sephiroth replied.

//Do we tell the others?// Gabe asked. Sephiroth shook his head.

The group had breakfast, Gabe and Sephiroth staying silent, both telepathically and otherwise. As they made their way to the gym, Zack looked at them both, his eyes twinkling slightly as he saw them walking together, Gabe making an extensive study of the floor again.

_They would make the perfect couple, he thought, __if it weren't for all that Black Ninja stuff Sephiroth told me about._

_I wonder why they are both so quiet today? Maybe....uh-oh, not that._

_Telepathic connection._

_Ah, crap._

Zack turned and looke forward, giving out a mental groan that he hid from Sephiroth with ease. He wasn't as blind as he made out to Sephiroth's abilities. Heck, he had some of his own that leant that way, thanks to his Mako overdose. And judging by what Sephiroth told him about Gabe Xavier last night, she could easily do the same. Without the years of hell his friend had gone through as a labrat for Hojo. And when she got her Mako boost....

Zack glanced at the pair before walking through the doors. Cloud was already in, warming up with his morning excersises, his eyes closed in concentration.

'Thrust then parry parry thrust step back forward parry parry thrust _jump bugger got that wrong again....' Cloud sighed as he opened his eyes and got back into his starting position. 'Thrust then parry parry thrust step back forward parry parry __jump parry thrust....'_

Zack smiled and stood in front of Cloud, leaning on his huge Buster sword as he waited for his friend to finish. Just as Cloud got to the last excersise, the two swords met with a _clang and a shower of sparks. Cloud grinned wolfishly, and so did Zack, and what followed was a ballet of sheer sword play, the huge swords meeting again and again, flashing so fast that Gabe thought it a miracle that Zack and Cloud didn't dismember each other as she stood watching with Sephiroth._

//And they do this _every day?// She asked silently._

/Yep. Absolute lunatics, the pair./ Sephiroth replied, the two already easy with this method of speaking. 'How about we copy?' He added normally. Sephiroth figured that Zack had probably already worked out the connection, but that he would play ignorant until Sephiroth chose to tell him.

Gabe nodded, pulling out her Masamune as Sephiroth did the same, the two blades glinting in the sunlight streaming down from outside.

/What about your knee?/ Sephiroth asked her as he took her through the excersises. Gabe shook her head.

//Not a problem.// She grinned. //Nearly better now.//

Sephiroth grinned back, showing his teeth, as the pair stood opposite each other, Cloud and Zack still fighting as other SOLDIERs came into the gym to train. 

Sephiroth lunged in, his blade coming into contact with Gabe's.

'Let's see how much you know.' He said through clenched teeth. Sephiroth spun away and whiplashed his sword towards Gabe, the air ripping as the sword whistled towards her. Gabe's Masamune came up, blocking the progress of Sephiroth's. She smacked the sword away, finishing in a fencer's pose, straightening again and holding the sword like she had yesterday, letting Sephiroth come to her.

/Nicely defended./ Sephiroth complimented her. Gabe nodded, her eyes strangly blank. Sephiroth recognised that. She was tuning everything out, including him, but there was one emotion she let loose: anger. Sephiroth could see it burning in her eyes. That made sense.

Sephiroth was nearly caught off guard as Gabe lunged at him, feinted to the left and spun to the right, the two swords screeching as they met. Sephiroth countered that one and backhanded into an attack, one he knew they hadn't looked at yet, but Gabe countered it perfectly as if he had just taught the move to her. He pulled back and went in for a leaping attack, but Gabe sidestepped and pushed him off balance with a low sweep of the sword. Sephiroth regained his balance and whipped the sword to her face, prepared to stop if she didn't. Gabe leapt _above the swing, somersaulted and landed silently behind Sephiroth. _

Sephiroth felt cold steel press against his neck.

//Don't move.// Gabe cautiouned. //Just so you know, I've never done that before. Neat, huh?//

/You've never done that?/ Sephiroth exclaimed as Gabe took the sword off his neck. Gabe winced.

//No need to shout.// She commented.

/Sorry./

'That was really good, Gabe!' Zack called. Gabe turned, resheathing the Masamune.

'Was it? I've never done that before.' Gabe asked. Sephiroth just shook his head and replaced his Masamune into it's scabbard.

//I still prefer my blades, Sephiroth. Sorry and all that.//

'I think I prefer you with your two blades as well, Gabe.' Sephiroth commented. He motioned to Zack.

'Now go up against him with bare hands. Don't worry if you beat him,' Zack winced, 'he's no Ninja, but he is good. Better then me at any rate.'

//Better then Sephiroth? Nah.//

/Huh?/

//Oops....sorry//

/....huh?/

Gabe was walking off with Zack towards the unarmed combat mats as this last comment passed through her head. She grinned.

Noticing Zack was taking off the Buster Sword, scabbard and all, Gabe did the same with her weapons, her trainers and socks following. Zack and she took up fighting positions opposite each other.

'Right, first we're going to see how much you know. Then we'll see what you need taught, or what I need teaching as the case may be.' Zack grinned at her, and Gabe grinned back.

Zack and Gabe bowed to each other, marking the beginning of the bout. Gabe's eyes went fathomless as she took up a defencive stance, waiting for Zack to make his move. 

Zack feinted to the left and made a quick jab to the right, surprised when he felt strong hands grip his wrist and throw him across the mat with surprising agilitiy. When he looked up, he saw Gabe on the opposite side to where she started.

_Wow, that was fast. Zack thought, getting up. He grinned at Gabe, somehow expecting her not to notice. Gabe grinned back._

'Sorry.' She apologised. Zack held up his hand.

'No need. Didn't expect you to go that fast.' He dismissed it, once again taking up position. 'Now, let's see how you attack, Gabe.' 

Gabe smiled and smoothly took up a neutral position, standing relaxed, her arms hanging loosely at her sides, puzzling Zack. Gabe's eyes had gone blank, her expression unreadable as Sephiroth's when he went into battle. _As unreadable as Sephiroth's....geez, why didn't I notice it before? She doesn't need training to be a warrior. She already is one._

Zack didn't have any time to think as Gabe darted in and aimed a punch at his abdomen. Zack deflected the blow with a SOLDIER's Mako-enhanced speed, aiming and landing a chop to a nerve in Gabe's shoulder. The arm went limp, and Gabe's eyes registered pain for a second as she closed them, but as she opened them it seemed that she was a million miles away. Seconds later, Gabe hit Zack in the stomach with the same arm that he'd thought he'd disabled. Winded, Zack dropped to the floor, just about dodging the kick that Gabe aimed at him. Gasping from the pain, Zack scissored his legs and chopped Gabe's legs out from under her, causing her to fall on the mat. Zack took his chance; still slightly winded, he leapt towards her, meaning to pin Gabe to the ground, but Gabe saw him coming and bent her legs. Just as Zack got near enough, Gabe kicked out as hard as she could, both feet landing on Zack's chest. Zack flew backwards, hitting the wall and sliding down, stunned.

/Ouch. Poor Zack./ Sephiroth commentated where he was in the middle of a sparring match with Cloud.

//Oops. Sorry.// Gabe cringed, coming back to earth and seeing Zack in a heap on the floor. //I....guess I got carried away....//

'Owww....' Zack groaned. Gabe ran up to him, kneeling beside him.

'I'm sorry, sir, I-I got a little carried away, sir....thought you were a real threat....' Gabe trailed off, helping the SOLDIER get to his feet. Zack waited until the room stopped spinning, and winced as he felt the headache.

'No problem, Gabe....just give me some warning next time, okay? And stop calling me sir. My name is Zack.' Zack managed a weak smile before staggering out of the training centre to his quarters. Feeling bad, Gabe walked over to where Cloud and Sephiroth were still sparring, the two fighters frowning in concentration. Gabe could almost feel the mirth at his friend's downfall rolling off of Sephiroth.

//It's not that funny.// Gabe mentally pouted as she heard her mentor's mental laughter.

/Yes it is./ Sephiroth retorted. /Well, maybe it isn't from your point of view, but it is from mine./ He added after glancing over and noting Gabe's expression.

Finally, Cloud stood back and held his hands up in the universal 'I surrender' sign, leaning against his sword.

'I....can't....take....much more....Sephiroth. Sorry.' Cloud wandered over to the bench where Gabe was sitting and collapsed onto it. 'Why....don't....you two....fight?' Cloud panted, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Sephiroth and Gabe both gave identical grins.

//With my Ninja blades, Seph.// Gabe said, no argument allowed. Gabe felt, rather then saw, Sephiroth's puzzlement and delight at the sound of the shortened name.

/'Seph'? Yeah, I think I like that. And that's fine. Just don't chop me into mincemeat./ Sephiroth replied.

Gabe had got into position, and she drew her Ninja swords, the light glinting off the highly polished blades. //As long as you don't.// She retorted.

Sephiroth nodded slightly, then took off his cloak and top, revealing a tightly muscled torso.

'What?' He asked innocently as Cloud started choking with surpressed laughter as Gabe averted her eyes and tried not to blush, which she managed rather well.

Gabe tried not to let any feelings through the barrier she had so carefully built up since joining SOLDIER. It wasn't the bare chest of Sephiroth that brought on the explosion of utter wonderful confusion in her; She had been feeling something akin to that ever since Sephiroth had noticed her on the field that day.

Calming herself, Gabe made herself look up into Sephiroth's eyes. Just stick to the eyes, she told herself.

Sephiroth grinned as he held up his Masamune in a ready position. He stared into Gabe's eyes, watching as she fought and defeated the urge to run away in either abstract terror or abstract glee, he wasn't sure. Sephiroth could feel the odd feeling surfacing from her every now and then, but most of the time it was pushed down.

Sephiroth watched as Gabe's eyes changed from being embarressed to being closed off, all feeling and distraction cut off. Sephiroth could almost see it; a bare landscape, with nothing but the adversary on the plain. He knew what that felt like; it had taken him years to break out of that habit, of cutting everyone and everything off the way Hojo had programmed him to do.

'Ready?' Sephiroth asked as Gabe shifted into position, one blade held loosely by her side and the other in a defensive position. Sephiroth pulled his sword up to the side of his face. Then he lunged, bringing his sword up and slashing down at the last minute. Gabe sidestepped and her right hand came up, stopping the sword. She spun away, once again shifting into the relaxed position that gave nothing away.

Cloud watched the two battle, still smiling as he remembered the reaction that Gabe had had to Sephiroth taking his top off. Sephiroth did that all the time. That puzzled Cloud. Why shoud Gabe be so shocked by it? Then it clicked, and Cloud's eyes grew wide.

Gabe was in love with the General!

Cloud would've found it funny in a different circumstance, but he was uneasy. His instincts told him that Gabe being in love with the General was a Bad Thing, and his instincts were rarely wrong when it came to this sort of thing. But if the love was not mutual, then Cloud was pretty sure that he needn't worry. He would watch....

Meanwhile, Cloud watched as the two battled. Sephiroth's blade flashed in the sunlight, going so fast that it was rarely more then a white blur. But still Gabe was matching him blow for blow with her Ninja blades, the blades clashing together frequently. Cloud watched, amazed as yet again Gabe somersaulted behind the General, resheathing her Ninja swords and taking out her Masamune as she landed, the seven foot long sword up and ready to meet Sephiroth's blow. Zack walked in a few minutes later, an ice pack on his head, and he came and sat near Cloud. After watching the two for about five minutes, he leaned in close and whispered,

'How long have they been going?'

Cloud glanced at his superiour officer. 'Since you went out, about _Holy Shit! Half an bloody hour!'_

Cloud ended on a strangled whisper, glancing up to the clock on the wall.

Zack's eyes widened. 'And they've kept it up for that long?' His eyes flicked back on the two fighters, the blades still flying, crashing together. Mixed in there were some shots that Zack knew would kill if they had been landed. 

Sephiroth suddenly gave a sharp cry and stumbled back, and both Zack and Cloud shot up, Zack wincing as his head hurt. Gabe lowered her blade, the tip red, and put her hand to her mouth.

_Oh shit....she thought as she stared at Sephiroth._

Sephiroth looked down at the cut on his bicep. It was deep, and it stung, but it looked like the slice wasn't so deep that a cure wouldn't heal it. He looked up to Gabe and saw the shock.

'It's okay. Don't worry about it! I've had worse.' Sephiroth cast a meaningful glance at Cloud, who blushed and looked at the floor. Gabe smiled tentavily.

'You sure?' She asked. Sephiroth nodded. 'Let me Cure it, then. It's the least I can do.'

Sephiroth laughed and nodded, watching as Gabe found her Cure Materia and cast Cure on him, the cut itching as it closed and healed.

Gabe shook her head as she took out a cloth and cleaned her sword, putting the sword away. She stole a glance at Sephiroth, wondering how on earth she had got through the great man's guard like that. 

//I'm sorry, Seph. You and Zack in one day. I need to learn control more then I do anything else, or there are gonna be accidents.// Gabe mentally apologised. Sephiroth turned his green eyes to her, making Gabe feel like her knees were turning to jelly.

/I told you, don't worry. And yes you do. You and Cloud have another three months of training till the final tests as to whether or not you become SOLDIERs. They'll be looking at what rank you'll be too. You and I will have plenty of time before then./ Sephiroth replied calmly, putting his top and his cape back on. Then he spoke normally. 'Why don't you and Cloud have the rest of the day off? You've both worked hard, and I'm sure that Zack and I would be grateful for the break. Lunch has finished, but you have my permission to bully the chef into giving you something.'

Cloud's eyes brightened as he resheathed his sword, and Zack looked over at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth's eyes seemed to be sparkling with mirth since they'd found the Xavier girl. That girl was good for him, and Zack would've loved to see his friend settled with her, but....it wasn't exactly a match made in heaven.

Gabe smiled at Sephiroth, laying a hand on his shoulder.

'Thanks, Seph. See ya later!'

Gabe ran out after a hyper Cloud, grinning and waving. Unconsiously Sephiroth touched where her hand had rested, his eyes lost but happy.

If he'd known what would happen just a few hours afterwards....

**__**

**__**


	6. Fatal Attraction

©Blood of Sephiroth

**__**

Chapter Five: Fatal Attraction

Cloud and Gabe raced to the mess hall, ravenously hungry. As Sephiroth had predicted, lunch had finished, but as soon as the chef heard that Sephiroth himself had sent them, he stopped what he was doing and made them sandwiches. Munching on them, Gabe and Cloud made their way over to the field, where they sat under a tree.

Finishing the last of the sandwiches, Gabe looked at Cloud.

'I'd better go visit my foster parents. Wanna come along? Just as an excuse to use the bikes, you understand.'

Cloud nodded enthusiastically, and Gabe grinned.

'And also because if you come along, they probably won't be keen on me staying long.' Cloud threw his head back and laughed.

'I understand. Let's go!' He replied.

Five minutes found them roaring along back to the richer part of Midgar, puffs and clouds of dust coming from under the wheels of the two motorbikes.

//Seph?// Gabe called her mentor.

/Yeah, I'm still here. Anything wrong?/ Sephiroth replied.

//Nah, just thought I'd say. Me and Cloud are visiting my parents. That okay?//

/Yep. Just be careful./

//Will do, Seph. See ya later!//

Five minutes later found Gabe ringing the door bell to a large, white house in Sector One. The house was set back from the road, surrounded by trees. Cloud stood there, feeling a little awkward, as if he were the country cousin.

The door was opened by a middle aged lady who, although not exactly beautiful, had tried to make herself so. If she had used less makeup, then it may have worked.

'Gabe!' The woman exclaimed. Then she turned into the house. 'Honey, Gabe's here! And she's brought a friend!'

Gabe turned and grinned at Cloud as the woman ushered them in. Cloud looked around the house, which was basically a miniature mansion. The woman showed them to a luscious lounge, where a tall man, just past his prime, was standing next to a window, dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt and sporting a bushy moustache.

'Gabe.' The man nodded gravely as he saw his step daughter walk into the room. Gabe stood respectfully.

'Sir.' She said in return.

'SOLDIER suiting you?' He asked, as the woman came bustling in and made them all sit down. Gabe greeted her step mother.

'Ma'am.'

Her mother looked a little shocked as Gabe disentangled herself from her Masamune blade before sitting down, laying it against the couch.

'What is that, Darling?' Her step mother asked, Gabe's father sitting beside her. Gabe smiled, the first true smile she had given since coming to the family.

'All part of my good news, Ma'am. First, I'd like to introduce Cloud Strife, my training partner.' Gabe's father shook Cloud's hand and her mother nodded. 

'So what is your good news, Gabe?' Gabe's father pressed. Gabe grinned.

'You remember my....ah....protests in me going to SOLDIER?' The man's face twitched in a smile and the woman's darkened, 'Well, I'm glad you didn't let me stay, now. You see, I got into a fight, and it just happened to be my luck that two First Class SOLDIERs happened to walk up.' Gabe's mother's hand flew to her mouth in shock, and her father sat up straight. Cloud just grinned, waiting silently for Gabe to finish. 'Anyway, I put the people down, and who was watching me but Zack and Sephiroth.' The woman's mouth fell open and Gabe's father shook his head. 'They heard me give a warning, so I didn't get into trouble. Instead, not only do I have Cloud here as a training partner, but the great Sephiroth himself, and his second in command, Zack. I'm going to be First Class! The sword I got from Sephiroth.'

Gabe was surprised when her step father rose and shook her hand.

'Well done, Gabe. Well done. We are proud of you.' 

Gabe smiled self-consciously. 'Thank you.'

/Gabe? We need you back here. Got some news which I don't think you'll like./

Gabe looked up at her parents.

'I'm really sorry, but we have to go. Sephiroth only granted me a short time to speak to you. We are working to a tight schedule.'

Her foster parents nodded understanding, and both of them hugged Gabe before she went, her father giving Cloud a clap on the back.

'You be careful, y'hear?' Gabe's mother yelled to them as she saw them off. 'And be careful on that bike!' She yelled over the engines.

Gabe nodded and waved, following Cloud as they pulled out. Cloud slowed down to allow Gabe to catch up.

'What was that all about? You didn't need to leave so fast.' Cloud said, lifting his visor. Gabe did the same.

//Seph? Can I tell Cloud?//

/About what?/

//This. I think he's just about worked it out for himself.//

/Yeah, alright. Just make sure he doesn't tell Zack./

//Will do.//

'Cloud?'

Cloud turned to Gabe.

'Do you mind if I tell you something weird?'

Cloud shrugged. 'Shoot.'

'Sephiroth and I can talk to each other using telepathy.'

Cloud's bike wavered a little, but other then that, he didn't show any surprise.

'You serious?' Cloud asked.

'Yep. And he wants us back. Oh, he told me to tell you not to mention this to anyone. 'Kay?' Gabe explained.

'Even Zack?'

'Especially Zack.'

They arrived at the dorms to see Zack and Sephiroth standing outside, weapons out.

//Uh-oh. You're going on a mission.// Gabe said dispassionately.

/..../

'Strife and Xavier, the General and I are going away for a short while. We don't know how long. We want you both to continue training,' Zack carried on, raising his voice slightly above the groans, 'until we get back. We will keep you informed. Be mindful, this is a top priority mission, so do not ask where we are going. Understand?' Zack looked sternly at the two recruits. He saw Gabe's eyes fill with tears, but she blinked them away quickly before Sephiroth noticed. The two nodded.

Zack didn't think it was fair of ShinRa sending them away like this, especially when it was Gabe's second day, and she badly needed to learn control. But then, it was a good idea. ShinRa knew about Gabe, and they wanted a potential threat destroyed. Zack almost grinned as he remembered how Sephiroth had....ah.... "persuaded" the good doctor Hojo NOT to experiment on Gabe.

A third class SOLDIER ran up and saluted.

'Ready and waiting, sirs.' He reported, breathlessly. Sephiroth nodded. Hesitating, Sephiroth took a step to Gabe and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Watch yourself. I'll be in contact.' He said. Glancing over to Cloud, he gave him a clap on the back.

'You watch her.' Leaning closer, he whispered, 'and I'll be in touch through her.'

Zack watched as Sephiroth said his goodbyes to Gabe. Poor man, he really was in it deep. Pretty damn quick, too. 

Gabe watched the two men until they were out of sight. She knew she would miss the General. Already it felt like she'd lost him.

/Chin up, Gabe. I ain't gone yet./

Gabe smiled.

And just at that moment it decided to rain.

Cloud turned and bolted for the door, closely followed by Gabe.

'Your place or mine?' He said, grinning. Gabe couldn't help grinning as well, and they made their way to Cloud's room, a mess as usual, and Gabe sat as Cloud did a whirlwind tidy.

Gabe sighed as she looked out the rain streaked window.

'Wassup, Gabe? Sephiroth ain't bin gone that long. Don't tell me you're missing him already?' Cloud said with a grin, poking fun at Gabe. Gabe turned and nodded.

'Wow. Even I didn't know it was that bad. And don't go denying it, I watched you.' He added as Gabe shook her head, turning bright red.

'No! I mean, no way! Me and Sephiroth? You must be kidding....'

And twelve miles away, Zack watched his friend grow a little more depressed. Finally Sephiroth sighed.

__

Damn, you have it bad, Seph. You really have it bad.

Zack sat back and sighed, echoing Sephiroth's melachony.

__

And with the wrong bloody girl to boot. _Only two days, and he's already deep? Fatal attraction or what._

Maybe I should talk to him about it.

Sephiroth looked out of the truck window into the rain-streaked world outside. He had to sort himself out. He was in a total mess, and it had all been brought on by Gabe....damn.

He kept on denying that he had fallen for her. In only two days? Please! That really did happen only in fairy tales. Sephiroth looked up at Zack, but his face was unreadable.

__

Maybe I should talk to Zack about it. He'd help; I know he would.

'Zack....'

'Seph....'

The two friends started at the same time.

'You first, Seph.' Zack told his commander in a no-arguments tone.

Sephiroth sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair.

'I don't know how to say this....'

Zack smiled. 'Then just say it. You can be frank to me; you know that.'

Sephiroth smiled back appreciatively.

'I think I've fallen for Gabe.'

Cloud looked at Gabe as she slowly ground to a halt, her face the colour of strawberries.

'I knew it.' Cloud said, shaking his head. 'You do like him, don't you.'

Gabe nodded, refusing to meet his gaze. The blush slowly died down.

'Like him? Are you kidding?' Gabe sighed and looked up at Cloud. 'I can't even look at him straight, Cloud.'

Cloud smiled and put a hand on Gabe's knee. 'Don't worry, I won't tell him if you don't want me to.' Gabe smiled gratefully.

'How the hell did you fall into it so damn quickly?' Cloud asked her. 'Two days. Two days?'

Gabe couldn't help but laugh. 'That's what I'm wondering too. I've always admired him, but that was just hero-worship. Yesterday, when I saw him up close and personal, I felt something click, and it has kinda....ah....grown....on me.' Gabe finished, glowing again.

Zack sat back.

'The Angel Ninja? Seph, you have a frightening talent of picking the wrong girls, you really do.'

'Please, Zack, don't make it any worse.' Sephiroth pleaded, his face gone a slight pink, which for Sephiroth was really blushing.

Zack sat back, nodding.

'And how bad is it, friend?' Zack asked. Sephiroth met his eyes, and Zack could see nothing of Seph's mixed up mind.

'I can't look her in the eye, I can't be near her without loosing all cohesion....need I carry on?'

'And in two days?' Zack raised an eyebrow. 'I've seen it happen, but....never this quick.'

Sephiroth shrugged, his face miserable.

Zack sat back, remembering what Sephiroth had told him, only last night, of Gabe Xavier, Angel Ninja....

'Long ago,' Zack could hear Sephiroth telling him, 'back before even the Ancients there was a race of Ninjas. Not very large to begin with, the race died out before the Ancients ever came. But while they lived, the world was rife with wild, untamed magic. The sort of magic that didn't need Materia. And as the Ancients personify all that is good and pure, the Ninjas, or at least the Angel Ninjas, personified evil.' Zack had sat back at that, raising an eyebrow.

'But the race died out, didn't they? So that's okay, isn't it?' He had said. Sephiroth had shaken his head.

'There was one particular Angel that didn't die. J'had Xavier. His line lived on in one unbroken line. The purest of the pure Angels that are still around.'

Zack had sat back in disbelief. 'J'had Xavier? Would that have anything to do with Gabe?' Sephiroth nodded, and even then there had been a flash of regret on his face.

'There were prophecies. One of which is not exactly what we'd call a day by the sea. It says something along the lines of "when the Angel is of age, she shall fly to the top of the mountain tomb and the man from which the first seed of her noble house was sown will be reincarnated. To that end, she will use the full power of the Black Ninja to rule over the planet and plunge it into imperishable darkness. Beware the Angel, for she will be cut by no blade, nor shall she be hurt in any other way save by the ones she lives for." A pretty depressing prophesy, really.' Sephiroth finished. Zack had looked at him.

'This Angel....it wouldn't happen to be called Gabe Xavier, would it?' He'd asked weakly. Sephiroth had nodded his head.

'So do we tell her or what?'

Coming back to the present, Zack knew his friend was not having good luck. There was no remedy for what he had, and Sephiroth knew that. It didn't mean he had to like it, however.

'Have you told her yet?' Zack asked quietly. Sephiroth shook his head. 'Maybe you should.'

Sephiroth looked up at Zack in absolute horror, and Zack couldn't help but laugh.

'No, seriously, I think you should. I also think,' Zack continued as Sephiroth tried to protest, 'that she likes you as well.'

Sephiroth was silent for a long time after that, and Zack could tell that his friend was in shock, and fighting an internal battle.

Gabe looked at Cloud. 'There you go.'

Cloud shook his head. 'You have it ba-ad, girl. And I think he does too. Maybe you should tell him?'

Gabe stared at Cloud wide-eyed. 'Are.....you.....kidding?'

Cloud shook his head. 'No. I'm serious. Tell him when he gets back.'

Gabe nodded, then gulped, glancing out the window and seeing it was growing dark.

'Maybe we had better turn in.'

Cloud nodded, watching her as Gabe walked from his bedroom and into hers. Then he sighed and pulled out his laptop, standard issue, from underneath a bunch of clothes. He turned it on and ignored all the waiting messages beeping at him, opening up a new message window for Sephiroth.

'From: Cloud Strife

To: Sephiroth, SOLDIER First Class

Subject: Gabe Xavier

'Dear Sephiroth,

With all due respect, when were you gonna tell me 'bout this Angel Ninja stuff? I'm not as dumb as I look, sir. I had to study that prophecy too. And you'd better hurry with finding that tomb thing. Gabe isn't looking too happy from where I stand, sir.

Don't tell Gabe that I sent this, sir, as I figured that you don't want her to know the Prophesy, which, in my opinion, is very sensible.

Yours ALWAYS respectful (so please don't fry me to a crisp),

Cloud Strife.'

Cloud clicked 'send' and was rewarded with the 'send successful' message. Sighing, he got ready for bed.


	7. 'Oh, how I love it when a plan comes tog...

©Blood of Sephiroth

**__**

Chapter Six: 'Oh, how I love it when a plan comes together....'

Sephiroth was snapped out of his semi-conscious doze when his laptop beeped with a message from Cloud regarding Gabe. He opened it up, worried that anything had happened to her, and read the email. He couldn't help but smile at the subtle humour in Cloud's message.

'From: Sephiroth, SOLDIER First Class

To: Cloud Strife

Subject: Stained Tea Bags

'Dear Cloud,

We were going to tell you, when we needed to. And don't worry about the tomb. Zack and I are on our way to finding it now. Although it sounds corny, the time is at hand, as they say.

I won't tell Gabe anything, so don't worry. And I won't fry you to a crisp either.

Thank you,

Sephiroth.'

Cloud scanned the message, smiling. He closed down the computer and climbed into bed.

Gabe lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. Her thoughts were going too fast for her to make much sense of them, so she let them whizz past.

Things didn't feel....right, somehow. It felt like she should be going somewhere, but she didn't know where to. And the feeling was getting stronger daily, and more desperate. Maybe she'd explore it in the morning.

And she'd told Cloud that she....well, she....ah....loved....Sephiroth. That had been embarrassing.

/Hey, Gabe./

//Hi Seph! You okay?//

/Yeah....fine..../

//You sure? You sound like something's bothering you.//

/Um....yeah./

//Well, what is it?//

/Well, um....you have your Mako tests in about a week, okay?/

Gabe knew that Sephiroth was going to tell her something else, but she didn't push it. //Yeah. Will you be back by then?//

/I dunno. Hopefully, yes./

//Oh good.//

/Night./

//Night, Seph. I....I miss you already.//

/....Me too./

Gabe went to sleep shortly after that, right in the middle of trying to work out Sephiroth's tone in his last comment.

Four days after that found Sephiroth and Zack standing in the doorway of a huge building, high up a mountain. The building was old, and looked similar to the pagados of Wutai, but the style was much more ancient. The huge blocks used were bleached the colour of old bone, and indeed the bones and swords of hundreds of men were strewn all around the perimeter. A huge arch bore the inscription 'Karae manti navu, karae manti padwan, karae manti kri. Krie-ag chi Faluv J'had Xavier.' ((Rough translation: 'Death to the Light, Death to the Peace, Death to the Holy. Here lies Warrior J'had Xavier.' A/N Please bear in mind that none of the group knows all of this. Only the 'Here lies Warrior J'had' stuff. Thanx!))

'Looks like we found the place, anyway.' Zack stated, looking up at the deep-cut flowing characters. Being Wutanise, Zack could make out the words, but the language was far older then the one he was taught. He recognised the 'Karae manti kri' as the 'death to the unholy' (A/N Well, we know better, don't we?) war cry that Cloud had said Gabe had screamed.

Sephiroth nodded. 'The fact it says 'Here lies Warrior J'had Xavier' might give it away.'

Zack looked at his friend in surprise. 'You understand it?'

Sephiroth shook his head, his gaze still intent on the lettering. 'Not all of it.'

Zack shuddered. 'Let's get back. Now that we've found it, I have a sudden longing for home.' Sephiroth smiled and nodded agreement.

Gabe looked up from her training as a man in a white lab coat, glasses and greasy black hair let himself in to the gym. She immediately recognised him as Hojo.

Hojo looked around until he spotted the two trainee SOLDIERs and then hurried over to them.

'Xavier and Strife?' He asked, referring to his clipboard. Both nodded. 'Come this way. We are pushing the Mako doses ahead of schedule.'

The two looked at each other and walked behind the scientist, resheathing their blades in the process.

//Seph? He's doing the Mako doses now, sir.//

Gabe waited for a response, getting one as they walked into the lab and had their clothes and weapons removed.

/Okay....this is a slight change in plan, but never mind. It'll hurt, by the way. Just to warn you. Oh, and report to me once you've recovered. We're on our way home now./

//Yes, Seph.// Gabe replied as she was pushed into a claustrophobic tube, the door hissing shut. Gabe looked over to Cloud, and saw that he looked extremely uncomfortable naked in front of her. Catching his eye she raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what have you to worry about? I have more to hide!' Cloud smiled weakly as the tubes started to fill up with a stinking, luminous green gunk. Gabe gasped as she felt the liquid Mako start to make it's way into her body through the skin. Sharp, stabbing pains erupted all over her legs as the Mako rose frighteningly higher. Glancing over to Cloud, Gabe could see that he was experiencing the same pain.

As the goo got to her chin, Gabe almost blacked out, forcing herself to calm down and blocking out the pain. She shut her eyes and held her breath for as long as she could as the foul-smelling ooze sloshed around and above her, but finally, Gabe had to open her mouth to take a breath. Immediately the Mako entered her mouth and she let out a silent scream as it diffused through her system, feeling her body change and modify at the touch. Gabe opened her eyes in a reflex action, and she could vaguely make out the outside world before she passed out.

Gabe must have been in the tube for two hours before she was drained, and helped out by two lab assistants. Vaguely she noted that she was towelled down, dressed and returned to her room, a bitter aftertaste in her mouth and a numb, tingling sensation reverberating through her body.

Later she found out that Cloud had been taken out after only half an hour's exposure to the Mako, but it was found she needed more.

Gabe woke up to find Sephiroth sitting by her bed. Weakly she raised a hand and saluted him.

'Gabe Xavier reporting that she is in pain, but alive, sir.' She grinned, Sephiroth answering her with one of his own.

Gabe had to squint, the dim light that was on in the room almost blinding her. Indeed, all her senses seemed to have increased several fold. All 'six' senses, she noticed.

'That must have hurt, recruit.' Sephiroth said, gently pushing her hand back down on the bed. 'You were in there for about two and a half hours. Hojo confessed that no SOLDIER, not even me, had needed that much Mako.'

Gabe slowly sat up, helped by Sephiroth, and put her hand to her aching head. Squinting up to Sephiroth, she asked,

'Can you turn that light out? It is too bright.'

Sephiroth nodded and switched it off. 'Do you think you can walk?' He asked her. Gabe nodded, and Sephiroth stood and took her hand. 'Come on then. I found walking was the quickest way of getting rid of the after effects.'

Gabe took Sephiroth's hand, feeling almost as light as air, and they both walked slowly down to the gym, Gabe leaning heavily on Sephiroth's arm.

Sephiroth helped Gabe sit on one of the benches, then sat down beside her. Gabe watched as Cloud stumbled around, trying to get to grips with his heightened abilities. Zack was patiently taking him through the steps.

'Think you're up for some of that?' Sephiroth asked her after sitting down for a while. Gabe nodded, her eyes used to the light.

'Come on then.' He stood, followed by Gabe, who found the pain to be nearly gone. She unclipped her Masamune twin, standing in a ready position. Sephiroth did the same and stood beside her.

'Right, as you've probably noticed, you'll be faster, more agile with that stuff in you. These exercises are used when training up SOLDIERs after their Mako dose. Now, I don't know how you will react to these, because your dosage has been that much higher.' Sephiroth explained, taking Gabe slowly through the first ones. Gabe practised them until she could do them fast, her blade singing as it whipped through the air. Sephiroth stood back and watched as her Masamune became a blur.

'Good.' He nodded when she'd finished. Sephiroth took her through the more complicated stuff, then showing her how to convert them to her blades. Then he sent her off to Zack for the exercises in unarmed combat. By the end of the day, Gabe could go faster then anyone Sephiroth had ever seen.

It was the middle of the night when Gabe was woken by a soft knock at the door. She sensed Sephiroth's aura outside the door, and got up silently and opened it.

Sephiroth was standing there, his Mako-enhanced eyes glowing slightly in the dark.

/Can you come out for a walk?/ He asked her, staring into Gabe's eyes. Gabe nodded.

They walked in silence until they reached a tall tree on top of a gentle slope, Sephiroth motioning Gabe to sit as he sat beside her. The moon was out, casting a faint glow on their surroundings. The black sky was pricked with thousands of tiny points of light.

Sephiroth sighed as they both looked up to the moon. He had better get it over with. It felt like Gabe had something to say as well.

'Gabe....' Sephiroth broke off, unable to continue. Gabe turned her green eyes to his face.

'What is it, Seph?' She asked. Sephiroth looked troubled. He couldn't meet her eyes.

'Gabe....I....I love you.' He finally choked out, looking down to the ground. Gabe looked at him in disbelief.

'Seph?' She asked, touching him on the shoulder. Sephiroth looked up to her, and Gabe could see the unspoken question in his eyes.

'Seph....I....I have something to tell you. I love you, too.' Gabe got out, released by the other's confession. She watched as Sephiroth's eyes widened in disbelief.

'You....you mean it?' Sephiroth asked, his voice sounding vulnerable. 'You really do?' 

Gabe nodded, looking at the ground and _very_ glad that it was dark. Her cheeks were burning as she looked back up at Sephiroth. 'Do you?' Her heart nearly burst as Sephiroth nodded, his eyes overflowing with tears. It took Gabe a couple of seconds to realise she was crying, too, from absolute, blinding happiness.

Sephiroth pulled her closer, his arm around her waist, and Gabe rested her lips against his in a deep kiss. The two pulled apart, Gabe resting her head on Sephiroth's strong shoulder, her heart overflowing with happiness.

Sephiroth was intensely happy. He hadn't believed Zack when he had said the attraction might be mutual. And yet, here he was, holding the woman he loved.

Gabe didn't remember going back to bed, but she must have done, because that was where she woke up in the morning. She almost couldn't believe what had happened last night. What if it was a dream?

/Morning, Gabe! SOLDIER tests today. ShinRa thinks that you and Cloud are good enough to go through the tests!/ Sephiroth broke into her thoughts, his mood seemingly incredibly happy.

//You sound happy, Seph! Mind you, so am I. The tests are _today_? I thought they weren't for another three months!// Gabe answered, her tone light-hearted. She could feel Sephiroth's answering grin.

/I know, but hey, you'll easily pass them. That and these are the tests to see if you take the final First Class tests! Hurry up! Cloud is already training!/ Sephiroth answered. Gabe leapt out of bed and got dressed, running to the gym without bothering to put her Masamune into its case. She skidded into the gym, where she saw her green-eyed man waiting for her.

'Morning!' Sephiroth cried as he took her into his strong arms and gave Gabe a hug, which Gabe returned fully. They broke apart, reluctantly, and Gabe and Sephiroth started going through the exercises. Finishing those, the two went on to sparring, their swords flashing in the early sunlight.

//What do the tests involve, Seph?// Gabe asked while blocking a particularly nasty attack.

/With you, probably all your fighting skills. It's different with each student, according to his or her abilities. You should pass easily./ Sephiroth answered, a grin creasing his handsome features. Gabe grinned back, still unbelievably happy from last night. She wasn't exactly sure how it would go from here, but....

Suddenly a screaming wind blew up _inside_ the gym. It throbbed and moaned around the wallbars, the two SOLDIERs and recruits stopping what they were doing. 

Suddenly the wind seemed to find a voice.

'_Ja-ahd Nadzim! Karae manti kri!_' (( Rough translation: 'Angel Ninja! Death to the ?????!'))

Gabe's eyes widened at the sound, then her face went blank as she answered.

'_Mu-kri Ja-ahd Gabriel! Jefu mu-kri J'had!_' ((Rough translation: 'Holy Angel Gabe! I go to Holy J'had!'))

Sephiroth leapt forward to grab hold of Gabe as she started to run, but he missed as she ran out of the gym, following the screaming wind.

'Karae manti kri....that doesn't mean 'death to the unholy'....Zack whispered, his eyes narrowed. '"Death to the Holy"....' Sephiroth finished, looking in the direction Gabe had vanished in. He started running too, followed by Cloud and Zack, their weapons drawn.

'Oh crap....' Cloud sighed, hefting his sword as he trailed after his superiors. And there's no way to stop her....

Sephiroth skidded out of the doors into the main courtyard, where he heard a loud revving from the bike shed. Suddenly there was an almighty crash as Gabe smashed out of the wall, her bike landing with a thud as she skidded away. Her black hair streamed in the wind.

'GABE!!' Sephiroth shouted, but she didn't turn. /GABE!!/ Still she didn't respond. The only reply Sephiroth got was the screaming wind, her own laughter, and a horrifying emptiness....

'The tomb!' Zack yelled at the General's back. 'If we hurry we can catch her!'

Sephiroth didn't reply, he just ran to the bike shed, getting out his personal bike and not bothering with his helmet. He revved up the engine, and was pleased to hear two more engines growl behind him. Roaring out of the newly-made exit, Sephiroth skidded onto the road taken by Gabe, pushing the throttle to maximum as he secured his Masamune as he rode.

Zack and Cloud pushed the power, both bikes going into wheelies as they caught up with the General. Soon they could see the black dot that was Gabe at the head of a huge dust cloud, her Masamune glinting in the sun.

/GABE!!/ Sephiroth tried again, desperate to get through to the one he loved.

//Seph?// Gabe finally answered, her tone scared. //Seph, hel-//

The mental cry was cut off, and again all Sephiroth got was the howling of the wind as reply. He gritted his teeth and pushed the motorbike as fast as it could go, the speedo clocking two hundred miles an hour.

'Seph! You need to slow! You'll run out of fuel!' Zack yelled into the wind. Sephiroth glanced back, and Zack almost tried to hide when he saw the look in his friend's eyes. There was unmasked fury riding in leathers across a green sky there, the first time Zack had ever seen pure emotion driving Sephiroth.

'Then I'll run!' Sephiroth spat out, but he pulled the throttle down a little. They were catching Gabe up, and Sephiroth could see that she was in trouble. She hadn't refuelled the bike since the last time she'd used it, and now she was running out of petrol. And not too soon. There, in the not too distant distance, the Tomb Mountain rested. It had taken Sephiroth and Zack four days to find it, and they had travelled here in less then half an hour.

Sephiroth started to pull alongside Gabe.

'Gabe! Gabe Xavier! Pull your bike over!' He yelled at her, glancing over at her face. Gabe's eyes were masked in the fires of Hell, and there were swirls of black as if the Mako in her was tainted. Gabe shook her head.

'_Not this close, Sephiroth_.'

The voice was hers, but it was too guttural, the accent wrong.

Sephiroth shook his head. J'had was trying to hurry things along, obviously. Suddenly, Gabe's bike gave a lurch and almost threw her off. Black swirled around her, and the bike picked up again, the black dissipating into the bike itself. Gabe roared off, Sephiroth right behind her, Zack and Cloud a few metres behind him. 

Sephiroth tried yelling at Gabe again, but he got no reaction.

//-the arch! Seph, get to the tunnel!//

Sephiroth sat up. Gabe was trying to exert her authority, and Sephiroth entertained a spark of hope.

/Where?/

//-right! Turn right now! Picture!//

Sephiroth veered right, catching a picture of an over-grown cave in the first reaches of the mountain they were coming to, the mental link suddenly cut off again.

'Seph! Where are you going? The tomb's this way!' Zack called. Sephiroth held up a hand and yelled back.

'Trust me! You two follow her!'

'But....'

'I said FOLLOW HER, Zack! That's an order!' Sephiroth yelled as he entered the cave. He was swallowed almost immediately by the darkness, the roar of the engine bouncing back to his Mako-enhanced ears. He flicked on his headlights, not even flinching when a cloud of bats flew screeching past his face, or when his bike ground over the bones of dead men.


	8. Fencing Lessons

©Blood of Sephiroth

**__**

Chapter Seven: Fencing lessons

Ja-ahd Nadzim Gabriel roared up the mountain pass, the heavy Ducati shaking under her legs as she held onto the handlebars grimly. The wind had died down, and that weakling, Gabe, had stopped bugging her. Sephiroth had turned off the road, so it looked like he'd given up. And the two who were still following her were finding it difficult climbing the pass with their bikes. Not that it was steep. Just that the ground was loose.

She grinned, an evil grin that showed all her teeth. Soon, Gabriel would be able to bring the Nadzim back to their rightful places as rulers, and she would rule them all, the Ja-ahd, the Mu-kri Nadzim.

Gabriel laughed, a cold laugh that carried down to Zack and Cloud as they finally managed to navigate the pass. She rolled under the grand arch, and her mouth twisted when she saw the ruin her people's great palace had become. And somewhere in there, her father rested.

'_I'm coming, J'had._'

Gabriel killed the engine, kicking a skull out of her way as she drew the Masamune twin from the bike and sneered at it. A useful weapon, but not the true weapon of the Angel. She replaced it into the clips, and instead drew her two Ninja swords, the Nadzimun, the Ninjablades.

Gabriel ran into the black, stinking tomb, her smile fading as she heard two engines purr to a halt outside the entrance. She turned and faced the two as they ran in, both swords drawn.

'Gabe!' The one with black hair cried.

'_I am Ja-ahd Gabriel_._ Go from this sacred place, lest your bones rest here with the other unholy souls_.'

The one with blond spikes shook his head.

'Angel or no, you've broken SOLDIER rules, Gabe. Or Gabriel, whatever you want to be called.'

Gabriel ground her teeth.

'_I said LEAVE!_' Dust fell from the ceiling as she shouted at the two desecrating her people's holy place. When they did not move, she flew towards them, her Nadzimun ready to taste their first blood. 

'_Karae manti kri!_' 

But something stopped her from using the blades. Try as she might, Gabriel could not kill the other two. So she landed a load of punches and kicks, far worse then anything Gabe had done, until the two collapsed onto the floor, a bloody mess of bruises. Not dead, but she could finish them later.

Gabriel carried on walking into the lower depths, the smell of death all around her. She finally stopped in the doorway of a small room, bathed in light from the luminous fungi growing on the walls, where she knew her father's bones rested in the small but significant stone coffin in the middle.

Her attention wasn't taken by that, however. There was someone else in the room.

They had their back to her, silver hair flowing down their back, a long samurai sword in their hand. The person was wearing black, a black cape fastened to the shoulders by shoulder guards. Gabriel's mouth twitched as the person turned slowly, having been studying the inscription on the casket.

'Hello, Gabriel.' Sephiroth greeted her calmly, his expression amiable despite the sword in his hand. Gabriel growled, her Nadzimun coming up as she rushed him.

'I don't think so.' Sephiroth said from the side, where he'd dodged to, and he whipped his sword across her blades, flicking them out of her reach. Gabriel spun away, pulling out her Masamune.

'_You cannot hurt me_. _The prophecy is clear on that point_.' Gabriel taunted. Sephiroth didn't answer, just circled her, his sword lowered, his expression unreadable.

'I know. I must have read it too often.'

Gabriel glanced at the casket. 

'Oh, and I read the inscription.' 

The Angel's eyes widened. '_You read the language of the Nadzim? Impudent dog! You have desecrated my father's grave!_'

Gabriel ran towards Sephiroth in a blind fury of movement, her sword meeting his with a clash and a shower of sparks. She kept on attacking him, trying to get through his barrier, her fury building as Sephiroth refused to attack.

'_Attack!_' She cried, almost knocking him off balance with a low swing of her sword. '_Damn you, Sephiroth, attack!_'

Sephiroth smiled slightly. He started to return the blows that Gabriel had been inflicting on him, the two travelling around the tomb. Gabriel blocked and feinted, parried and attacked, jumped over Sephiroth's lunges, spun, dodged, and used every sword fighting trick she knew, and still Sephiroth refused to be killed. Gabriel finally managed to wear the General down enough to break through his defences, flicking her wrist and smacking the sword out of his hand, where it landed in the top of the casket, the sword shuddering as it stuck in point first. Gabriel smiled and kicked Sephiroth's legs out from under him, making him fall to his knees.

'_The first mortal to bow_.'

Gabriel held the tip of the Masamune twin under his chin, pressing hard enough to cause a thin trickle of blood down Sephiroth's neck. She walked around him, the tip of the sword never leaving his neck.

Sephiroth wasn't stupid. He knew when he was beaten. And he knew that he wasn't beaten now. Gabe (he still couldn't admit her being Gabriel) was walking around him, the sword he had given her pressed against his neck. Sephiroth stayed on his knees, waiting for the right time before he made his move. Just as it seemed Gabe's attention wandered, he shifted his weight onto one hand, stretching a leg and kicking her legs out from under her in one lightning fast, fluid motion born of long hours training. Her Masamune flew out of her hands and clattered to the floor, well out of her reach, as she fell to the ground. Gabe rolled away, but Sephiroth already caught her, a black-edged knife at her throat. The knife had been hidden in his boot since he was made First Class.

Gabe grinned up at his, a savage smirk that reflected nothing of the kind, confident woman he loved.

'_You can't harm me, Sephiroth. Nobody can, save for who Gabe lives for. And that is no-one. She has no family, nothing. She has SOLDIER, but who is she going to find there?_'

Resting his knee on Gabe's chest, moving the dagger, and drew the dagger lightly across Gabe's hand. It left a thin trail of blood as it cut the skin. Gabe's eyes widened, looking up into Sephiroth's tear-filled green eyes, eyes that never showed emotion.

'Wrong on both accounts, Gabriel.' A voice drifted from the doorway, tired, monotone. Both Gabe and Sephiroth looked across to see Zack leaning against the doorway, an anxious, bruised Cloud hovering beside him. Cloud had obviously used Cure on the two, but they certainly weren't up to scratch. 'Gabe does have family, and she does have someone in SOLDIER to live for.'

Sephiroth eased off of Gabe, letting her stand up, but holding her hands behind her back and the knife at her throat. 

Gabriel snorted. '_If you tell me she cares for the Jacksons, then you are more of an imbecile then I thought._'

Zack shook his head, wincing as a few cuts reopened.

Gabriel had gotten tired with this. No more playing. She didn't need to read the inscription on her father's tomb; she knew the spell already. Gabriel kicked Sephiroth's shins, and spun as his hold on her momentarily lessened. She leapt up on the casket, pulling Sephiroth's Masamune out from the top and cast it aside. She started to say the spell, the wind blowing up again. A white light grew in front of the casket, and millions of voices seemed to join in the intonation of the spell. Cloud ran forward, trying to stop Gabriel, but he was thrown back violently as he reached the white light. He flew into Zack, slamming the two into the wall. Sephiroth glanced at his stunned companions, then looked back at Gabe. She was standing tall on top of the casket, her eyes a fathomless black. Sephiroth could feel the power rolling off her, making the air around him crackle. He hefted the knife, tears flowing down his face as he lifted it, held it by the blade, and threw it....

The world seemed to stop, concentrating on that one instance. The knife hung in the air, pointing to Ja-ahd Gabriel, the black blade breaking the white light into shards. Sephiroth was standing frozen, staring at the woman he loved, who loved him for what he was, who he had known for only a week and yet was captivated. He stared into her eyes, black now, hungering for the bright, mischievous green, the green that told him everything and nothing, that lit up when she laughed....

A million memories seemed to flash by in that one moment, and the world started up again. The deadly knife spun, buried itself into Gabe's chest, cutting off the intonation in mid-sentance. The black faded from her eyes, and black oil seemed to boil out from her, rising like a cloud and disappearing with an unearthly scream. The white light faded, and the voices stopped. Sephiroth ran forward and caught Gabe, the real Gabe, as she dropped, lowering her onto the floor as Zack and Cloud came round. They ran over to their General as he held Gabe's hand in his own. Zack knelt down by his friend, pretending not to notice the tears in his own eyes.

'Hey, Gabe.' 

Gabe looked up at him, pain glazing her eyes, and smiled weakly. 'Reporting for duty, sir.'

Sephiroth closed his eyes against the pain, opening them when he felt her hand against his face.

'You did what you needed to do, Seph.' Gabe said. 'And I love you for it.'

Sephiroth couldn't stop crying. Tears poured down his face as he pulled the knife out and cast a cure on the wound so that it didn't bleed so much.

Zack smiled at Gabe. 'Gabe, I meant it when I said you have family. I'm your brother.' He said, springing the surprise on her.

Gabe's eyes widened. 'Seriously? Zack Xavier?'

Zack shrugged, a lop-sided grin on his face despite the tears. 'Illegitimate, but yeah.'

Cloud stood by, watching as his two superiors knelt over Gabe. 'Excuse me, Sephiroth, but can't we Cure her a little and get her out of here? She's losing blood, and a tomb is not the best place to have an open wound like that.'

Sephiroth nodded, getting out his Restore materia. Green energy diffused into Gabe, and Sephiroth picked her up. Gabe clung on to him as he led the way to his big Harley, signalling the others to go back to their bikes and meet him on the road. Sephiroth placed the ex-Ja-ahd into the pillion seat as if she was a china doll. Settling himself in front of her, Sephiroth revved the engine and saw that he had just enough to get him down to the SOLDIER complex back in Midgar.

He looked back over his shoulder, remembering to retrieve his and Gabe's weapons. Then he rolled the bike into the underground road, the opening gaping wide.

/You still with me, Gabe?/ He asked, hearing Gabe gasp.

//....yeah....// Her telepathic voice was faint, drifting, and Sephiroth was seized with terror at the thought of Gabe drifting away from him. He had to exert a conscious effort not to go any faster for fear the fuel wouldn't last. Finally they came out into the daylight, and Sephiroth could see the other two waiting for him.

'SEPHIROTH!!' Zack yelled, raising an arm. Sephiroth gunned the engine, and he swerved onto the road, holding on with one hand as he grabbed Gabe's hand to stop her from slipping as she lost consciousness. Cloud and Zack came and rode on either side, ready to catch Gabe if she fell.


	9. Never-Ending Story or Look Out For The N...

©Blood of Sephiroth

**__**

Chapter Eight: Never-ending Story, Peoples!!

The group arrived back at the complex as the sky was growing dark. Sephiroth dropped the stuttering bike where it was, lifting Gabe up and running with her in his arms to the hospital wing. Zack and Cloud ran after him, through crowded halls, nodding every now and again to staring, wide-eyed people as Sephiroth tore down the corridor. He burst through the doors, Gabe still limp in his arms, and gently he laid her down on an unoccupied bed. Zack and Cloud came and stood next to the bed as the doctor came over.

'Knife wound....looks pretty nasty....I'll see what I can do.' He muttered, gesturing to two of his assistants to wheel the bed into the theatre. Sephiroth sank into a seat, his head in his hands.

Zack came and sat beside him, taking off his sword and leaning it against the wall.

'She'll be okay, Sephiroth. Honest.'

Sephiroth looked up at his old friend, tears filling his eyes again. He nodded and wiped them away.

Half an hour passed when the doctor came back out, peeling off a pair of bloody gloves.

'Sephiroth, sir? Xavier's going to be fine.' Sephiroth breathed a shuddering sigh of relief, moving out of the way as the bed was wheeled out, Gabe still unconscious. Sephiroth followed them into the main ward, Zack and Cloud trailing him. Just at that point, Hojo walked in.

'Where the hell were you, Sephiroth! We were meant to be testing the two new First Class SOLDIERs you claim to have! And yet we find you gone!'

Sephiroth whirled to him. 'We kinda had to, Hojo! And we can't test them now. Gabe's hurt pretty badly.' Sephiroth's voice trailed off as he glanced back in the direction that the bed had been taken in.

'So? We can test Strife now. Xavier can be tested later I'm sure.' Hojo waved a hand dismissively. Zack laid a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder as the big man went to decapitate Hojo.

'Hojo, NEITHER student will be tested. We do not care about your schedule. Xavier will be in no shape to take the exam, and Strife needs rest. Now, unless there was something else, I suggest you leave. NOW!' Zack barked as Hojo made to argue. The scientist took one terrified look at Zack and Sephiroth, then all but bolted from the hospital. Zack turned to see Cloud convulsing with silent laughter. Zack grinned, but Sephiroth strode into the ward, spotting Gabe's bed and pulling a chair up, prepared to sit for as long as it took for her to regain consciousness.

He didn't have to wait long. About fifteen minutes later, as Cloud was just starting to drop off, Gabe opened her eyes.

'Seph?' She asked, when she saw his face. 'Are you okay?'

Sephiroth smiled and nodded. Gabe sat up slowly, looking around her. 'Where are we? Last I remember is the tomb....then things went kinda fuzzy....'

Sephiroth sat down again. 'You're in the hospital wing at the SOLDIER training institute. You passed out halfway here.'

Gabe's eyes widened. 'My bike! It's still stuck on the mountain! Oh, that cold is not going to do anything for the hydraulics....'

Zack laughed and Sephiroth couldn't help but chuckle. Trust Gabe to be more mortified about her bike then about herself.

'We'll get you a new one, sis.' Zack said, pulling up another chair for himself and Cloud. Gabe grinned at him.

'Thanks, bro. Jeez, I never realised I had family.' Gabe said. Zack grinned at his little sister.

'Neither did I, till I researched it.'

Gabe looked over to Sephiroth, and took hold of his hand.

'Seph? You okay?' She asked, concerned. Sephiroth nodded, smiling. His face was filthy from the tomb, and he had a trickle of dried blood down his throat, but he didn't notice it.

Two days later found Sephiroth walking Gabe into the gym, where she was to be tested to see if she could continue training as a SOLDIER. He registered her with the examiners, then withdrew to the viewing area above the gym.

Zack was waiting there, along with Cloud who'd already been. Sephiroth watched as Gabe went through the first fluid motion of her exercise, her eyes shut in concentration as she imagined her enemy.

'She'll do fine.' Zack said, also watching. Sephiroth grinned. 

'Of course she will.'

A further two days passed as the examiners graded the two hopefuls. Gabe was in her room, posing in front of the mirror in her dress uniform, Sephiroth leaning against the doorway.

'Do I look okay?' She asked, suddenly turning to him. She was nervous. Today they were going to find out if they had a place in the rigid SOLDIER training program.

Sephiroth nodded. 'You look fine.' Then he glanced at his watch. 'Geez, you're nearly late! Go!'

Gabe snatched up her Nadzimun blades and slipped them into their ornamental scabbards on her back. As she went out, Sephiroth caught her in his arms and they shared a good-luck kiss, Sephiroth standing there and watching Gabe's rapidly-retreating back. He smiled. He knew what the results were already, of course.

But that is another story.....

****

To be continued....

©Blood of Sephiroth 2002. 


End file.
